The Big Longneck Test
by Vitani825
Summary: Now that Littlefoot is a teenager; he has a right of passage to take; and that is the Big Longneck Test. He shares his concerns with two grown ups he can trust. Will they be of any emotional support?


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Land Before Time characters. Only my OC's.**

 **A/N: This is my interpretation on how the episode could have gone. I wanted to give more detail on Littlefoot's thoughts of the Big Longneck Test; there wasn't much detail on him being nervous about the test in the actual episode. My OC's are mentioned as part of the gang; but, this story mainly focuses on Littlefoot, Bron and Topsy.**

The Big Longneck Test

Littlefoot and his gang were out playing at the Tall Trees when his family came by. His parents, grandparents, older brother and sister-in-law surrounded him and the others.

"Hey guys; what's going on?" Littlefoot wondered.

The parents gave the others a look that said theywanted to talk to Littlefoot alone. The others agreed and left the area. Littlefoot looked up at Bron and Jenna. They looked like they were about to say something important.

"As you know, Littlefoot; you are getting older; so, we longnecks have a tradition where we take the Big Longneck Test; your brother Eli took it when he was your age; he failed the first time, but, he passed the second time," Jenna explained.

"If you do fail; it won't change how we feel about you; however, if you do pass, great job," Bron added.

Littlefoot smiled. Deep down, he was nervous; the thought of failing made him dread the test.

"When is the test going to take place?" Littlefoot asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Bron answered.

Littlefoot nodded.

"Could you excuse me? I need a drink," Littlefoot pleaded.

"Go ahead," Bron responded.

Littlefoot headed over to the Thundering Falls for a drink. Once he got there, he saw Topsy getting a drink too. The threehorn walked over to the young longneck and laid down. Littlefoot took a few sips of water before turning to face Topsy.

"Is something bothering you, Littlefoot?" Topsy asked.

"Bothering me? What makes you think something is bothering me? Nothing's bothering me," Littlefoot defended himself, his tail was twitching.

Topsy shook his head.

"You're lying; your tail always twitches when you lie," Topsy pointed out.

Littlefoot sighed.

"You're right; something is bothering me," Littlefoot admitted.

"What's going on?" Topsy asked.

Littlefoot felt his stomach churning; he sat down and held his stomach while moaning.

"I have this test tomorrow morning; I'm dreading it; that's why I have a sick feeling in my stomach," Littlefoot explained.

Topsy nodded.

"I remember what that's like; stomach pain is common with anxiety; it was worse for me; if I tried to eat when I'm nervous, I'd throw up," Topsy explained.

Littlefoot nodded before he felt another sharp pain in his stomach. He took a few deep breaths and hoped it would calm his nerves.

"Maybe a drink of water might help settle your stomach," Topsy suggested.

Littlefoot took a few sips of water to get the dry feeling out of his mouth. However, his stomach ache still made him feel uncomfortable.

"Is your stomach still bothering you?" Topsy asked.

Littlefoot nodded.

"Don't worry; the pain will pass eventually; all you have to think about is how proud your family would be for trying hard on your test tomorrow; you are pretty smart for your age and your family will still love you even if you fail; my dad told me that I'd be kicked out of the herd if I failed," Topsy claimed.

Littlefoot soon felt worse upon hearing what Topsy said. He placed his paw on his mouth and swallowed back the bile that came up. Then, he took a few more deep breaths.

"I'm sorry," Topsy admitted.

Littlefoot looked up at the threehorn. He was still feeling nauseous; but, it wasn't as bad as it was a moment ago.

"That's okay; you were just trying to help," Littlefoot stated.

Topsy nodded.

"Are you feeling better?" Topsy asked.

"A bit; although, my stomach still hurts," Littlefoot claimed.

"Like I said before; the pain will go away; just give it time," Topsy told him.

Littlefoot nodded and managed to smile. Soon enough, Bron and Jenna came up to the watering hole.

"What's going on?" Bron asked.

"Me and Littlefoot were talking about his anxiety about that test you're having him take tomorrow," Topsy answered.

Bron looked down at Littlefoot.

"Is it true you're dreading the test? If so, why?" Bron wondered.

"I'm worried about failing," Littlefoot claimed.

Topsy looked over at Littlefoot.

"What did I just tell you?" Topsy asked.

"To not worry about failing since my family would be proud of me for trying my best," Littlefoot answered.

"That's right; I only had my mother around for emotional support before my leadership test when I was a teenager," Topsy stated.

Littlefoot nodded.

"And another thing; you could always get another chance to do the test if you fail the first time; I failed my Big Longneck Test the first time when I was your age; my mother was so angry; but, Dad gave me a second chance and I passed; I also experienced test anxiety," Bron explained.

Littlefoot smiled. He felt much better after talking about his problem with two grown ups who have experienced test anxiety when they were teenagers. Littlefoot now had more confidence in himself to pass the Big Longneck Test.

The next day, he celebrated his victory with tree sweets and sweet bubbles. He ate to his heart's content since he didn't have much to eat the day before. Cera saw how excited he was; he pulled her aside to talk to her.

"Your dad and my dad noticed how anxious I was about the test yesterday; they told me of their experience with test anxiety from when they were teenagers; I am so glad I passed the test and that it's finally over," Littlefoot explained.

"Yeah; Dad told me too; I'm glad our dads were able to help calm your nerves somewhat; but, I never thought you were the type to get nervous at all," Cera said.

"I never expected your dad to be the nervous type either; since he's a pretty tough guy," Littlefoot responded.

Cera chuckled.

Soon enough, Littlefoot and Cera went back to the other residents to continue celebrating his passing the Big Longneck Test.


End file.
